The present invention relates to an energy storage module for current supply of an electrical apparatus, in particular, for an electrical hand-held machining tool.
Modern hand-held machining tools, such as, for example, hand drills or accumulator worm or screw, often are supplied with current with accumulator packs, whereby the accumulator packs comprises multiple cells, which are electrically connected to one another and, for example, are held together by means of a plastic cover.
Upon operation of this type of accumulator pack, however, during both the charging and discharging stages, a substantial heat due to energy loss, which leads to an increase of the temperatures of the cells and, therewith, to a premature change of the cells.
In addition, such an accumulator pack, after the discharge process, has such a high temperature, based on the heat due to energy less, that the charging cannot be begun immediately. Furthermore, a charging apparatus provided for this purpose must first wait until the temperature of the accumulator pack is again lowered, whereby the charging process is delayed.
Moreover, the individual cells of such an accumulator pack, in operation, can have substantial temperature differences, since the head due to energy loss from the outer-lying cells is relative well lead off, while the cells in the center of the accumulator pack mostly form a localization of heat.
In addition, an accumulator pack from the company Makita is distributed, which during the charging process is cooled, in which a cool air flow is blown through the accumulator pack. Disadvantageously, however, for one is the face that the cooling does not take place during the discharging. For another, the interior of this known accumulator pack is contaminated by the cool air flow.